


A Lovely Love

by shaniaanimemangalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika and Jasmine are friends, but they secretly like each other. Erika doesn't act on her feelings because Jasmine still has child abuse trauma and she knows that Jasmine trusts her. Jasmine struggles with her feelings due to do having nightmares about her abusive childhood. Can the other Johto Gym Leaders help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her Again

Erika was looking for her friend, Jasmine Mikan. Jasmine was shy and easily lovable and she was a young gym leader. She was 16 while Erika was 19. Erika looked out of her house when she heard a taxi. She smiled when she saw a young girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked out her window a little closely to see a man flirting with Jassmine. Erika glared and she decided to to get Jasmine out of harm's way. When she got to the door, she heard some things. "Aw, come on, babe, have some fun with me." The older male tells Jasmine. Jasmine was stuck between letting out her pokemon and letting Erika deal with him. Erika knew that Jasmine was near the door.

"No." Jasmine says, making the man angry. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders, causing her to scream. Erika opened the door quickly and she glared at the man. The man looked at Erika in shock. 

"Assaulting a gym leader can get you a lot of time, Warner." Erika says, glaring at Warner. The man had black hair and brown eyes. He was taller than both Erika and Jasmine. The man looked at Jasmine.

"You're a gym leader?" He asked Jasmine. Jasmine struggled in the man's grip and Erika realized why. Erika took a step forward and she reach out and she grabbed Jasmine's hand in comfort.  _She's scared._ She thought.

"Let her go, Warner." Erika ordered. The man let Jasmine go and Erika pulled Jasmine towards her. Jasmine hugged her tightly and Erika patted her head. She looked at Warner with menacing eyes. "Where's her stuff?" She asked. The man took her stuff from the trunk and he set it beside Erika's foot. Erika paid the man and he quickly left. Erika felt Jasmine shaking in her arms and she looked down. "Shh, it's okay, Jasmine. He's gone." Erika whispers to Jasmine. Jasmine had tucked her head in Erika's clothes. Jasmine slowly looked up and she saw no man in sight. Jasmine slowly pried her arms from around Erika's back. 

"Sorry." She whispered. Erika frowned.

"Don't be sorry. You're only 16, so you're a minor." Erika tells Jasmine. Jasmine whimpered softly.

"Tell that to  _him_." Jasmine says, hugging herself. Erika sighed softly. She pulled Jasmine into a hug.

"Oh, Jasmine. That man can't hurt you anymore." Erika tried to comfort Jasmine, but it didn't work. 

"Is it my fault?" Jasmine asked. Erika gasped.  _Her fault? Her fault! She's not in the wrong, he is!_ Erika thought. Erika ran a hand through her teal hair as her brown eyes seems to have silts in them. Jasmine looked up at Erika and she gasped. Erika closed her eyes and she opened them again. They were natural again. 

"Damn it." Erika whispered.  _I need to control my anger._ She thought.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked. Erika smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I am." Erika took Jasmine in the house. After they got Jasmine settled, Erika was thinking about what to do.

"Do you have challengers today?" Jasmine asked. Erika looked at Jasmine.

"I do. Do you want to come?" She asked. Jasmine nodded. Erika smiled.

As they walked to the gym, Jasmine looked around Celadon City.  _This place hasn't changed a bit._ She thought. Erika watched as Jasmine looked around and she smiled. 

"How have you been?" Erika asked. Jasmine looked up.

"Sleep wise or mental wise?" Jasmine asked. Erika frowned.

"Not good, huh?" She asked.

"Worse. I can't sleep. I feel like he's still there." Jasmine answered. Erika looked at Jasmine in shock. 


	2. Repeat Challenger and Revealing to the Other Gym Leaders

When they reached the Gym, Erika decided on using her Tangela, Weepinbell, and her Gloom. Erika had Jasmine sit behind her while she was on the battlefield. A trainer came in and he smirked at Erika. Erika growled. She hated this guy's type. All he does is flirt around, but he already gotten a Rainbow Badge, so why was he here? Erika wondered. "Hey, Erika, I want another battle." The trainer tells Erika. 

Erika looked at Jasmine and Jasmine had already hidden from sight. Erika sighed in relief. "Look, Nathan, you've already have a Rainbow Badge. Get out." Erika ordered. Nathan still had the same smirk on his face. 

"You can't order me around, Erika." Nathan says, walking towards her. Erika stood in a defensive stance and Nathan walked past her. Fearing for Jasmine's safety, Erika looked around in a panic. "There you are." Nathan says, grabbing hold of a girl. 

"No! Let me go! No, don't touch me there!" Jasmine shouted. Erika turned around and she saw Jasmine's arm in a grip by Nathan. Nathan also had her dress lifted up. "Erika! Help me!" Jasmine screamed. Erika growled and a Miltank Tackled Nathan, causing him to release Jasmine. 

"Gah! Damn it, what the hell?" He asked. He looked up and he saw Whitney. Whitney was glaring at him.  _Oh shit! I thought I got rid of her!_ He thought. Erika was shocked that she saw Whitney attacked Nathan. But, she knew that Whitney was protective of Jasmine, just like she was.

"Bastard!" Whitney shouted at Nathan. She grabbed her phone and she called the police. Officer Jenny came by and she arrested Nathan on charges of sexual assault and attempted rape on a minor. "Glad he's gone." Whitney says, looking at Jasmine hugging Erika. "Hey, Jasmine!" Whitney shouted. Jasmine looked at her and she hugged her as well.

"Thank you Whitney." Jasmine says, smiling. Whitney smiled.  _Come on, Erika confess already!_ Whitney thought.

"No problem, Jasmine. Anyway, Erika, can I speak to you?" Whitney asked. Erika nodded. "Miltank, stay with Jasmine." Whitney ordered.

"Mil!" Miltank says, walking towards Jasmine. Jasmine started to play with Miltank, making the two older girls happy. Jasmine knew that whatever they were talking about stayed with the adults, even though Whitney is a year older than her.

"What do you want to ask?" Erika asked. Whitney laughed.

"Straight to the point, huh?" She asked. Erika smiled.

"How is Jasmine lately?" Whitney asked, getting serious.

"No good, Whitney." Erika says to Whitney.

"Confess to her already." Whitney says, shocking Erika. Erika looked at Whitney and she quickly looked at Jasmine and she looked at herself and then she looked back at Whitney. "Geez, girl, you two already look like a couple. Remember that time last year?" Whitney. 

"We were being attack by Mightyena and Jasmine just happened to put her hands around my arm, because she was scared." Erika says, blushing.

"Really? Because just sparked the fact that Jasmine secretly like you. Besides, Clair and Sabrina wanted to tear those Mightyena apart when they heard Jasmine was one of the ones who were attacked." Whitney tells Erika.

"And you guys gave no thought about me, huh?" Erika asked. Whitney was about to answer, when Sabrina came up behind Erika.

"That's not true. I was just worried about her, because she hangs out with me like she's my child." Sabrina says, watching Jasmine play with Miltank.

"And, for the time being, she  _is_ your child, so be paternal with your love, Erika would have mutual love and I would have sisterly love." Whitney says, shocking both Erika and Sabrina. Sabrina looked at Erika.

"You're in love with Jasmine?" Sabrina asked. Erika glared at Whitney and she looked at Sabrina in her eyes.

"Yes." Erika answered. She was expecting a scolding, a hit, but it never came.

"Thank you! Jasmine would be so happy that her crush returns her feelings." Sabrina gushed. 

"But, I can't act in them." Erika says, shocking Sabrina.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's her past, Sabrina. Jasmine has been raped for a long time. She was abused, Sabrina. I can't walk up to her and kiss her. It's a trigger. I've seen it happened before." Erika explained. 

"And, the fact that she haven't been able to sleep." Whitney says, looking at Jasmine. "Erika, you're the only one who can help Jasmine." Whitney tells Erika. Erika sighed.

"Is it because we have a great relationship?" She asked. Whitney smiled.

"Treat her like a boy treat his date." Whitney says, shocking Erika.

"I'm doing that regardless." Erika says, frowning. "But, that will come later. First, I'm going to get Jasmine to sleep well and then if she's up for it, she can tell me her past and then you guys. How does that sound?" Erika.

Sabrina and Whitney giggled. "Sure!" They both said.


End file.
